


Break the Bastards

by GoldsweptSilk (Listless_Songbird), GoldsweptSilk (NevillesGran)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dehumanization, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Nonsexual D/S, Other, Possessiveness, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rituals, Web!Martin, any reasonable warnings for Eye+Web+Lonely; also Slaughter+Hunt+Dark, implied eye horror, satisfyingly gratuitous imagery and metaphor, weird religiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/GoldsweptSilk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/pseuds/GoldsweptSilk
Summary: In which we break Elias and hand him to Jon, let Martin (and the Web) break Peter and keep him, and...a lot more. Written in chat and formatted neatly in a GoogleDoc; this AO3 fic contains a link to the doc and a table of contents with teasers for the fic(s).Words (as of 8/9/19): 46,037





	Break the Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> This, um. This got away from us a little.
> 
> We may write more in this 'verse, in which case we will add a chapter to this fic in order to indicate that there's been a significant update to the document.

[ **https://docs.google.com/document/d/1d2_SKP5nQShkra97DPb8sMSke80Ik3cfVsoLAydGEYs/edit?usp=sharing** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1d2_SKP5nQShkra97DPb8sMSke80Ik3cfVsoLAydGEYs/edit?usp=sharing)

**Table of Contents**

**p2: Eye Trauma **\- In which we break Elias and hand him to Jon to put back together. 

_ Tanoraqui: _

_ btw, very important: Jon/Elias hurt/comfort but Elias is the one beaten and bleeding, and okay not h/c so much as Jon and the rest of the team looking down at him all broken and unconscious and weirdly human-looking, and, like, Melanie is definitely thinking she could break his other arm if she stepped on it, but Jon like, "So...we are a faction in a fucked up, stupid, ongoing supernatural kind-of-war, and this probably makes us seem...weak. So we should probably go...murder the absolute hell out of whoever did this." _

_ "Is that real logic, or are you rationalizing some possessive Eye thing?" asks someone else, maybe Basira. _

_ "Good question!" says Jon (while something in the place a migraine goes snarls mine, mine, how DARE they.) "Next question." _

**p33: Said the Spider to the Fog, or, ** **The precise occurrence of when traces of morning fog is left clinging to spiderwebs as dew, and then it evaporates in the sun** ** \- **In which Martin has actually been aligned with the Web for a while, and he breaks Peter (kind of accidentally) and puts him back together again.

_ Octopoda: _

_ Consider: Martin weaponizing his hypervigilance and need to be helpful and one step ahead of everyone’s needs that comes from the cptsd (that he Absolutely Has from taking care of his mom, i will fight people on this) in order to slowly know and understand Peter, to draw him out of the Lonely by forcing Peter to endure the horrifying ordeal of being known. _

_ Honestly? I just want a scene of Martin running his hand through a bound Peter’s hair, listing out all of Peter’s habits and wants and needs. And every word hooks into Peter causing him to gasp, and even through he tries to muffle it Martin will stop and gently cradle Peter’s face and just repeat “You aren’t alone anymore.” Over and over until Peter passes through the panic attack and into listlessness and then Martin will start again. Eventually he just starts talking to Peter like they’re old friends catching up after not seeing each other for a few years, asking off handed questions that subtly get more personal and pointed every time Peter actually answers. _

_ By the time Martin has whatever information he needed out of Peter, Peter’s shaking and his eyes are trying to defocus, to find a way to distance himself to get any sort of connection to his power so he won’t feel like he’s going through months of withdrawal in mere hours. But Martin doesn’t let him get any ground. _

**p62: ** **Rescue Mission - **Exactly what it sounds like on the tin. Full ensemble cast. Pretty much everyone nearly dies at least once, and Martin and Jon somewhat accidentally reinvent their supernatural abilities together.

_ Tanoraqui: _

_ man, Jon and Martin getting into trouble and Elias and Peter going to rescue them would be so good in this _

**p110: Trust -** In the wake of the rescue mission, the relationship between Eye and Web is...close. Jon and Martin try to avert their rituals, Elias deals with some personal and institutional consequences, and Peter continues to be Peter. Kind of.

_ Tanoraqui: _

_ Martin and Jon sat alone in the researchers’ break room, late after anyone else had gone home or gone to bed. Not the Archives, nor the office upstairs that was now full of spiderwebs. _

_ “You should go first,” said Jon. “I’m much less sure what I’m doing, I might-“ _

_ “You won’t hurt me,” Martin reminded him. “I trust you.” _

_ “Mutually,” said Jon with a smile that tried to be wry. “Go on.” _

_ They hadn’t told anyone what they were doing. Nobody would stop them, but old habits of paranoia and foolhardiness died hard. _

**p130: SNIPPETS **

**p130: Timeline Fixes (General) -** Exactly what it says on the tin. Casual retcons.

**p134: It’s ‘Detective’, These Days - **Basira and Jon have a brief discussion of titles, post-Rescue Mission

**p134: Buy the Man a Boat - **Martin and Elias have a VERY brief discussion about budgetary options

**p135: Baby Weaver’s First Pet -** Part fic, part just discussion, as the writers face the consequences of their actions and Martin does not so much

**p140: Noncanon Ending 1: Botched Ritual - Crack -** Set during Rescue Mission, approx p102. What if they only had one shot at the Watcher’s Crown and they just fucked it up doing something _ completely _ different?

**p144: Noncanon Ending 2: Successful Ritual - Angst **\- All of our deepest fears about the Web’s plans for Beholding, come to glorious fruition

**p146: Canon? Ending: The Brink and Back -** Knight takes bishop; knight aids knight; bishop blocks, rook takes bishop; pawn blocks, bishop takes pawn; rook takes queen, pawn checks, knight mates. Or: same ritual set-up as above but AVERTED thanks to the Extended Lesbian Squad. 

**p150: The Last Aftermath - **Post-Canon(?) Ending, how the avatars of Web and Eye are...managing. 


End file.
